


January 16, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Footsteps caused Amos to look back and attack a nosy creature.





	January 16, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Footsteps caused Amos to look back and attack a nosy creature near a Smallville road.

THE END


End file.
